<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing Through Ligurs Lies by SinScrivener</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462032">Seeing Through Ligurs Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener'>SinScrivener</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Maggot Husbands, Maggots, Tw maggots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fic with the Host of Hastur in it~</p><p>The Host is based on the fact about that scene where Hastur reforms from the answering machine out of a MOUND of maggots so-</p><p>His 'Host' is nothing more then a huge ass Maggot that keeps his memories alive until Hastur himself gives up both his mortals life and Demonic Soul</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hastur &amp; Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeing Through Ligurs Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warning LITERALLY MAGGOTS!</p><p>-</p><p>I shall even name the Host, its name shall now be-</p><p>Cato. For both boys and girls, this regal-sounding Latin name means “all-knowing” or “knowledgeable and wise.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was seldom that Hastur had a chance of baring WITNESS to his Host maggots taking in a meal that Ligur had taken down and offered, but this death he'd succumb to wasn't very normal either.</p><p>Who knew cement wasn't going to be easy breaking free from, especially when, due to the one he and Ligur had worked months on was deemed 'Satanic' was barred below with Holy objects so as he wouldn't be able to rise again!</p><p>Hasturs mortal form died before Ligur was able to claw his way through the hard rock like substance, going so far as to bleed and burn his claws away touching and then yanking the Holy objects aside to pull him free.</p><p>The body Ligur found was as always, barely alive and pressed nose to nose with his deceased one, the living ones eyes open wide whilst his black ones now stayed closed.</p><p>Here came the part where Hastur rarely if ever got to see in full force, and it came within Ligur deepest, most commanding voice as he pressed his clawed thumb to his lost mates third eye, "Host of Hastur, I beg thee to come forward! Though I lost the mortal vessel you live in now, a new one awaits! Please, please I beg you, hear me, and bring me back the Host you keep!" And slowly, his thumb removed itself then even slower, Ligur lay himself close by and waited, eyes a sick yellow with worry.</p><p>Seconds it took but Hastur watched as maggots upon maggots SURGED from every orifice of his person towards the well alert but stiff mortal body ahead.</p><p>Soft maggot sounds was all one heard as they moved like a wave.</p><p>Into the mortals eyes, into his ears, mouth, nose-</p><p>"A whole body of maggots keeps you, Hastur~" A monotone voice spoke, an echo from somewhere far away but also close by.</p><p>Hastur himself could not move even if he tried.</p><p>He remained planted in this spot, watching as the mortals veins filled with maggots, lungs swelled, belly and what lay within were feasted upon~</p><p>A weird tap, tap, tap soon changed the sounds of maggots in Hasturs ears.</p><p>It sounded like it was coming from his head but.. Where exactly WAS his head?</p><p>"Here of course, Hastur~" That same slow voice spoke and tapped away again.</p><p>Still he couldn't bloody move!</p><p>"Shall I come forward then?"</p><p>Forward? From WHERE?</p><p>The sound of tutting made Hastur almost snap, if he COULD, then startled, maybe, as the biggest maggot he'd ever seen came from above and looked him..In the eyes?</p><p>"Your an alert Soul, Hastur! The Demon Soul in you for some odd reason decided to join you up here in your memories is all~ This is where I stay!"</p><p>Hastur..Blinked? Then spoke up, he guessed in that same far off but close echoing voice like the Maggot upon his, head? "Why's this never happened before?"</p><p>"It has, just not to this extent. You might have seen a fleeting moment before awakening~ Lord Ligur is swift in fetching us a new Host body to take over!"</p><p>Ligur!</p><p>"Yes, Ligur~ Right good mate he makes! Talked to him myself a few times." The large maggot spoke on, tapping endlessly away at the 'memories' it so said it kept safe.</p><p>"Lig knows of you?"</p><p>"Obviously if your getting a new body!" The Maggot 'laughed' then offered dully but helpfully, "He's seen us march from you countless times and thus he's e put two and two together very quickly! Simply put, he made our trek to a new Host body simpler~"</p><p>Hastur wanted to look at Ligur but couldn't. All he saw was how the maggots had harvested the mortals organs and were now somehow breaking down the body and molding it into that of his own from the previous!</p><p>"How's it I never remember these?" He asked, trying to recall them, to see if he had in fact seen this before but gained nothing but a dark void-</p><p>"Ahh, because I leave them out!"</p><p>Hastur was again, confused by this but as the Maggot went on, he saw Ligur appear next to his slowly growing into place body, like one of those unfolding newborns in Spring, fresh from the mums womb, "I am the Keeper of your Memories, Hastur! Up until your demise, I keep what I deem worthy to bring over to the next body! Such as-"</p><p>Ligur vanished, just as he was grooming him along the cheek, his voice unheard but felt somehow by the unaware newly formed Hastur-</p><p>In his place, another Ligur stood proudly as he watched Hastur gorge himself on an Angelic kill HE Ligur, had taken down!</p><p>Not just Hastur gorged, but so did his maggots!</p><p>Like a second mouth, they heaved up from within and spilled into wherever the biggest opening was and began feasting, renewing their strength, to better keep their Host alive!</p><p>Hastur, until they were done, stood rather stiff, deathly stiff, watching nothing through glassy eyes.</p><p>But before every great bit was devoured by the maggots that kept him alive, almost like by a silent signal, the upheaval of baby larvae returned back into Hastur who awoke like he had only been dozing then went feral upon the kill left before his eyes.</p><p>Always good bits were left for their Host.</p><p>It was a silent Law, the Host Maggot itself DEMANDED it so-And Hastur now saw this as surely the maggots in their time given inside the Holy being could have taken its Soul and vessels heart of all bits yet didn't and instead, in awe, watched as he alone snapped them up and into his mouth.</p><p>"Wot about Lig.. He says he eats too.. He's not eating, wot the Hell!?"</p><p>Ligur never lied!</p><p>They split the kills such as this! There was no way he'd let he alone eat all the good bits and leave him with shit!</p><p>Tap, tap, tap~</p><p>"Sometimes he feels you need a bit more then he, Hastur."</p><p>The tapping sent him back to Hell where somehow, he saw behind his back, Demons giving him alone dark looks, looks of 'we could take you down!' 'We could take your place as Duke easy!' 'Just have to remove Ligur-' 'Remove your guard dog!'</p><p>And knew what he was being told, returning to his feasting upon the Angelic form, he himself slowing up at last, finally full deep inside and physically inside!</p><p>Ligur noticed this and all to happily approached him, voice that loving rumble that made him shiver, "Finished my Pet?"</p><p>A heavy yawn told both Hastur in the memory and Ligur outside that he was indeed, and Ligur couldn't help but start grooming his lower chin clean.</p><p>"Gooood~ A nice full Pet makes for a nice and happy Lig~"</p><p>Hastur outside hummed and drunkenly rolled over, to full to fight off the sleep that came with over eating.</p><p>Ligur kissed his face tenderly, getting little chirps and chuckles but no longer did the Hastur outside bother opening his eyes.</p><p>He was busy digesting and so were his maggots he assumed..</p><p>He stretched out his limbs and the last he heard before Ligur went to see what remained was another enduring comment, one that made the food comatose Demon smile wide, "Hmmm, Long Pet is Long~"</p><p>"Ain't nothen there! Wots he ganna bloody eat! Oi, oi! Wanker, throw up ya fat sodden PIG! Feed YOUR mate once in a while!" Hastur found himself shouting only to be heard by the Host Maggot alone whilst Ligur busied himself with scraps of skin and a lone lung branch left forgotten by both feeders.</p><p>"You truly believe him when he says he eats when he hunts?" The Host asked calmly then returned Hastur to a time where it chose to keep a conversation between Ligur and itself.</p><p>A memory unlike most all the others it had gathered throughout it's time with Hastur.</p><p>-</p><p>Cold weather kept mortals as well as animals in their homes.</p><p>And it wasn't the night of Her Son's birth so Angel's couldn't be bothered with Earth as of yet, so hunting for he and Hastur was virtually impossible. </p><p>Sure Hastur had arms and legs, a sniffer, and eyes, but in the cold, he got playful~</p><p>Ligur LOVED himself a playful Pet, but after a few nights Dancing well-Food would be nice!</p><p>He left Hastur a message of his hunting trip, not waking him but leaving him a scent that there'd be food if it took him all night and day, and that's where he was, hunting in the night, freezing cold, but focused on his task.</p><p>He loved killing!</p><p>Because killing was fun!</p><p>Hunting for food was no different~</p><p>Unless there wasn't any bloody FOOD to chase down or stalk!</p><p>It suddenly came to his attention that a voice spoke to him from inside his ear-</p><p>He nearly flipped, baring his fangs and claws, expecting something had snuck up on him only to find he was alone but again, heard the voice again, in his ear- A voice he SWORE he heard before but couldn't believe was there with him unless-</p><p>"Hastur is fine, Lord Ligur, Sir~" The Host of Hastur spoke in the drolling monotone voice.</p><p>"Then how's it your here!? Wot's wrong with my Pet!?"</p><p>Every fiber of his being wished to run back to the Stone Mausoleum but the weird calm emotionless way the Host Maggot spoke eased him into staying put, feeling alright, "I said it once but I'll repeat it again, Our Host Hastur is fine!"</p><p>"I am here just because I can be and now I am!"</p><p>"But.. Your Hasturs Host!"</p><p>"Keeper of his Memories, indeed, you seem to grasp this concept, very good. But whilst he sleeps, not always does he dream. He does not dream tonight thus I chose to try something, to see the world beyond my Hosts memories!"</p><p>"I am apart of what the memories can't let me! It's cold! Biting cold! Your ear is warm! I smell the scent of blood from killings past upon you but overpowering that is your Demonic nature, your aura! I HEAR the creaking of trees, the pounding of your Soul in the need to kill! How long I've wanted to experience such things that I willed myself to the next closest Host known to me aside Hastur!"</p><p>"So.. Your going to be an earwig whilst I find something to eat.."</p><p>Ligur could almost FEEL the large Maggots pure deadpanned bodily expression from after such a moving explanation to THAT, that he smirked smartly and shrugged, "Whatever I mean, suit yourself umm.."</p><p>"I have no name, Peasant!" The Maggot ALMOST hissed and Ligur chuckled.</p><p>"Aww, I got emotion outta you!"</p><p>"Charming!"</p><p>"Can't say you'll be in my ear when I nab a kill though." Ligur spoke on as he started his search again, the Maggot unanswering now but not in unfriendly way.</p><p>Along the way, it watched as, to IT, painfully, Ligur dove his head straight into the snow at random and came out with a mouse or two, skinny as bean stalks, then heard their bodies get crushed by his jaws as he threw them in the air and snapped them up before heading off again.</p><p>"You truly will not cease seeking food for your mate until night and morning have come and a kill worthy enough have been made!?"</p><p>"Nope! And you tell'em I only ate those damn mice, I'll…"</p><p>The Maggot could almost smirk..If it had a face to do so with. </p><p>"I'll..Eat.. Umm.. A'umm.. Fuck'it! Just don't say anything!"</p><p>"The rabbits you finds or birds you manage then?"</p><p>"Hastur asks, I'm lying! Those damn mice, ain't nothen but maken me more hungry!"</p><p>Interesting!</p><p>The Maggot, until that point never did tell Hastur, but why now?</p><p>Like Hasturs alert Soul popping in, it didn't have an explanation. </p><p>-</p><p>"He's lied to me.."</p><p>"A sturdy mate like Lord Ligur has been, Hastur! But he's only been doing so FOR you!"</p><p>It hadn't even BEEN for the Host or the Maggots keeping Hastur alive, that was only ten percent of his worries!</p><p>The remaining ninety percent was for Hastur himself!</p><p>Nowhere was there room to worry for Ligur! He made sure there wasn't and now Hastur had some ideas why-</p><p>To keep him alive, safe from his 'fellow' Demons looking to overthrow him from his placement as Duke!</p><p>Out of pure love!</p><p>The nicest furs, feathers not just from birds nor from Angel's but even DEMONS, nothing but the best was showered over him out of Ligurs love!</p><p>Then for the Host who kept what he loved most, kept as safe as possible, he never let them down. Hastur looked sickly, a new Host! Hasturs corporation died? New Host! And always ALWAYS set nose to nose so no Maggot had to go far!</p><p>"Mind if I share something with you before we leave, Hastur?" The Maggot spoke out, bringing Hastur back from watching Ligur who pushed the dead body of his former Hastur away.</p><p>"Wot...Wot is it?"</p><p>"I never truly cared for one, never wanted nor needed one. I just keep your Memories after all. But that night I enjoyed the Outside, Lord Ligur granted me a name as to not just address me as, the Host Maggot when we speak!"</p><p>Hastur was starting to stir, he felt himself doing so-And the Host was following him, still speaking slowly, calmly, "You need not call me by the name he gave me.. I myself.. I've come to terms with it myself, but your my Host, my Keeper, so as you wish, remember as you like.."</p><p>Ligur returned just as the large Maggot got itself back between the third eye of Hastur, and heard the voice repeating in Hasturs own that of what was the Hosts newly given name, "Lord Ligur says my name is Cato~ Hmhm, its Latin, meaning, "all-knowing” or “knowledgeable and wise."</p><p>"Caaato? Sounds.. Italian.."</p><p>"Everything sounds Italian to you, Pet~" Hastur heard next and he smiled tiredly, one pitch black eye opening up to see him.</p><p>"That and food, sounds like food~"</p><p>With a gentle swipe of a sluggish new hand, Hastur pulled Ligur down towards him and purred out into his ear the first thing that came to his mind, after all that had happened, all he'd learned and seen, "Next kill your eating first or I'm sitting on you!"</p><p>"Bit of a backfire then, Pet~" Ligur whispered and a new memory was sent to Cato, where many more would soon come for that section~ A section where the Keeper of Hasturs memories came to believe should ONLY be saved each and every new Host, brought along with to the new life Lord Ligur always managed to find them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>